This invention relates to a method for improving the carcass quality of poultry. An aspect of this invention relates to a manipulation of the hormone system of the poultry. Still another aspect of this invention relates to means and methods for altering blood levels of hormones in the bodies of poultry, which means and methods can be employed on a commercial scale.